My Assistant
by Yori Fujisaki
Summary: Ditinggal nikah oleh sekretaris andalannya membuat pekerjaan Sasuke bertambah 5 kali lipat. Nasib direktur muda itu harus segera mencari sekretaris baru secepatnya/"Namamu Hinata bukan? Kau ku terima menjadi sekretarisku"
1. The Journal

Summary: Ditinggal nikah oleh sekretaris andalannya membuat pekerjaan Sasuke bertambah 5 kali lipat. Nasib direktur muda itu harus segera mencari sekretaris baru secepatnya/"Namamu Hinata bukan? Kau ku terima menjadi sekretarisku"

* * *

**My Asisstant**

**By Yori Fujisaki**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship/Drama/Humor**

**Hope to Enjoy it **

**Chapter 1: The Journal**

* * *

Nuansa aula hotel itu disulap menjadi seindah mungkin dengan aksen berwarna putih di sana-sini khas pengantin. Rangkaian bunga bertuliskan 'Selamat Menempuh Hidup Baru. Ino & Sai' berjejer di depan pintu masuk aula. Keramaian para tamu undangan sudah memenuhi ruangan tersebut

-Di ruang ganti-

"Sai-kun, bagaimana ini aku gugup sekali"

"tenang saja Ino, kita pasti bisa melewati acara ini dengan lancar" pemuda putih pucat itu tampak menenangkan sang kekasih dengan menggenggam erat tangannya

"kau benar, aku tidak menyangka hari ini akan datang juga. Kau masih ingat apa yang kita bicarakan dulu mengenai masa depan? Aku pasti bahagia apapun dan dimanapun itu asal bersamamu Sai-kun"

"terima kasih Ino" Sai-pemuda itu mengecup penuh kasih di dahi Ino "tapi kau yakin jika nanti kau harus ikut denganku ke Amerika? Kau akan meninggalkan keluarga, teman-teman, dan pekerjaanmu di Jepang?"

"tentu saja. Bukankah itu impianmu sejak kecil menjadi pelukis terkenal? Aku pasti disisimu saat kau ingin mewujudkan impianmu itu" Ino tertawa kecil "Aku juga pasti sering memberi kabar kepada ayah ibu dan teman-temanku. Dan soal pekerjaan... aku pasti akan mencari pekerjaan baru di Amerika"

Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan perbincangan Ino dan Sai

"masuk" ujar Ino

Ckleck

Dari balik pintu munculah pemuda yang sangat Ino dan Sai kenal. Wajah tampan namun datar dengan style rambut mencuat yang sangat langkah itu melangkah masuk sambil membawa sebuket bunga berwarna ungu

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian berdua" ujarnya dengan senyum yang hanya di berikan kepada orang dekatnya saja

Pemuda itu memberikan buket bunga tersebut kepada Ino

"terima kasih Sasuke-kun" Ino menerima dan mencium harum bunga favoritnya

"terima kasih Sasuke" Sai memeluk Sasuke yang juga dibalas oleh empunya. Saudara sepupu tersebut saling menukar kebahagiaan. Jarang sekali Sasuke menunjukkan kehangatannya seperti ini tentu saja kecuali terhadap momen-momen tertentu. Ino pun dibuat terharu olehnya

"kau tidak ada maksud lain untuk merayu Ino dengan buket bunga itu kan?" Sai tersenyum palsu

"tentu saja ada. Mana mungkin aku merelakan begitu saja sekretarisku kau bawa pergi seenaknya" Sasuke menyeringai

"dia istriku... pantat ayam" Sai mengeratkan dekapannya

"dia duluan menjadi sekretarisku... mayat hidup" Sasuke balas mendekap dengan erat juga

"hentikan kalian!" Ino memisah keduanya "dari dulu memang kalian tidak pernah bisa dewasa"

Hening sejenak

"hahahahaha"keduanya tertawa dan sukses mendapati serapahan stress dari Ino

"kami pria dewasa, Ino. Kami sudah menuntaskan masalah ini semalaman"

"ya, mengenai kepergianmu dengan Sai ke Amerika, aku juga turut mendukungnya"

"kau yakin tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun?"

"tentu saja"

...

Tepuk tangan tamu undangan memeriahkan suasana di aula ketika kedua mempelai tersebut selesai melepas cium kasih mereka

"tak kusangka mereka berdua sudah dewasa. Ino-chan juga terliht sangat cantik" ujar Mikoto sambil menyeka air mata harunya "ibunya Sai pasti sangat bangga mempunyai putra yang dewasa seperti itu. Berbeda denganku, yang satu terus gonta-ganti kekasih, yang satu lagi anti punya kekasih"

Dilanjutkan oleh anggukan tanda setuju dari sang pemimpin keluarga, Fugaku Uchiha

Tidak ada yang berani menjawab. Baik Itachi maupun Sasuke sama-sama pura-pura tidak mendengar

Drrrtt drrrtt

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah handphone hitam pekat keluaran terbaru yang bergetar dari saku celananya. Dilihatnya nama yang tertera di layar display handphone

'Izumo Calling'

Sasuke mendesah pelan sebelum berjalan menjauh dari keramaian agar dapat mendengar suara sang penelpon dengan jelas. Sasuke berhenti di depan pintu masuk aula menekan tombol hijau

"halo ada apa?" tanya Sasuke to the point

"U,uchiha-san anda dimana?"

"aku sedang di acara pernikahan Sai dan Ino. Sudah kubilang jangan menelpon saat ini jika bukan urusan pekerjaan"

"justru karena itulah aku menelpon. Anda harus segera ke kantor segera"

"kalau ada masalah, kau saja dulu yang mengatasinya. Sesudah acara ini aku pasti ke kantor"

"ti-tidak bisa Uchiha-san, i-ini masalah yang gawat!"

"kenapa?" tanya Sasuke ragu

"sepertinya ada kesalahan jadwal pertemuan dengan direktur Mifune yang akan bertemu jam 14.30 hari ini"

Sasuke mengecek waktu sekarang dari arloji miliknya "apa?! Itu kan 30 menit lagi"

"selain itu juga berkas kontrak dengan perusahaan Yugito sama sekali belum anda tanda tangani, sementara batas waktu yang mereka berikan sampai malam nanti"

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Di pegangnya dahi yang membuatnya tidak habis pikir caranya untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang telah di perbuatnya sendiri dengan menelantarkan pekerjaan selama Ino memilih memundurkan diri dari sebagai sekretarisnya

"atasi dulu sementara keadaannya, aku segera ke sana. Oh ya, satu lagi, masalah ini jangan sampai tousan tahu"

"baik"

Hubungan telpon keduanya terputus. Sasuke menggenggam erat handphone tak berdosa itu. tak ingin membuang banyak waktu, kakinya melangkah mencari sosok yang sekiranya dapat membantu saat ini

Tak sulit bagi Sasuke menemukan sosok yang paling menonjol di acara ini. Kaki jenjang Sasuke segera berlari mendekati Ino yang sedang bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya

"Ino"

"Uchiha-san..."

Sasuke bernafas sejenak. Walaupun panik tapi Sasuke mencoba untuk sebiasa mungkin dengan wajah datarnya. Apalagi ini di tengah kerumunan gadis-gadis muda nan cantik, tidak mungkin Sasuke merendahkan derajatnya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Tunggu dulu—ini bukan saatnya berpikir seperti itu Sasuke' inner Sasuke terus berceloteh

"ikut aku sebentar" Sasuke menarik lengan Ino dan membawanya ke pinggir ruangan

"Sasuke sebenarnya ada apa?"

Sasuke menarik nafasnya

"I,Ino bagaimana ini... di kantor sedang terjadi hal gawat. Kau harus menolongku"

Kepanikan yang sejak tadi ditahan akhirnya terkeluarkan sudah. Tak apa bagi Sasuke jika hanya Ino saja yang mengetahui halitu

"ma,maksudmu?"

Sasuke menjelaskan seperti apa yang telah di dengarnya dari Izumo kepada Ino

"Ino ikutlah denganku untuk menjelaskannya kepada Mifune-san dan bantu aku mengecek semua berkas itu"

"kau gila Sasuke! Ini hari pernikahanku dan kau menyuruhku pergi mengurusi pekerjaanmu. Lagipula bukanah kau sendiri yang bilang tidak apa-apa tanpaku?"

"tentu saja aku bohong! Kau pikir berapa banyak yang Sai bayar kepadaku untuk mengatakan hal itu?!"

"maaf mengganggu, tapi sebagian tamu memperhatikan kalian berdua, Ino, Sasuke" Sai muncul tiba-tiba dengan senyum buatan miliknya lagi. Hanya Ino dan Sasuke yang dapat mengartikan senyum itu sebagai sebuah ancaman 'jangan membuat keributan disini jika tidak ingin celaka!'

Drrrrt drrrtt

Sasuke merasakan handphonenya bergetar lagi dan betul saja Izumo yang menelponnya lagi. Sasuke berdecih.

"sial aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi" Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 14.15 "Sai, maaf aku harus pergi dulu, ada urusan mendadak di kantor. Ino, maaf atas apa yang kukatakan tadi"

Setelah membungkuk minta maaf. Sasuke segera berlari menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil mobilnya

Ino masih diam. Pikirannya terus berkecamuk memikirkan banyak hal. Ia ingin membantu Sasuke saat ini tapi tidak mungkin meninggalkan tempat ini dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Ino... maaf mengenai perjanjianku dengan Sasuke itu..."

"aku lupa!" Ino menepuk jidatnya sendiri "mungkkin itu bisa membantu Sasuke"

"Ino mau kemana?" tanya Sai saat ia melihat Ino yang tiba-tiba berlari

"hanya ke ruang ganti sebentar, Sai. Aku segera kembali"

Sai hanya tersenyum lembut—bukan senyum palsu tentunya melihat tingkah istrinya itu. Sai tahu betul Ino tak suka berdiam diri jika melihat suatu masalah yang menimpa sahabatnya

"hati-hati dengan gaunnya sayang"

"iya sayang. Oh ya, kita bicarakan saja nanti mengenai perbincanganmu dengan Sasuke semalam"

Glek. Sai menelan udahnya horor

...

Ino berlari kecil menelusuri lorong hotel yang sepi karena saat itu memang di sewa hanya untuk acaranya. Gaun bridal dan sepatu high heel itu cukup membuat sang pemilik Aquamarine kesusahan. Hampir saja Ino akan jatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya jika tidak ada seseorang di depan Ino dengan sigap menangkap lengan Ino dan membantunya berdiri

"Hinata" Ino terkesimah mendapati teman SMA nya itu

Gadis beriris Amethiys itu menunjukkan wajah khawatir "kau tidak apa-apa, Ino?"

"ti,tidak apa-apa kok. Terima kasih Hinata"

Hinata membalas dengan senyum. Gadis itu tampak cantik dengan mengenakan _mini dress _berwarna senada dengan rambutnya yang biru keunguan tersebut

"aku habis dari wc dan kaget melihatmu. Bukankah sebentar lagi acara potong kue pernikahan kalian. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata

"nanti saja aku jelaskan. Hinata, bisa bantu aku ke ruang ganti?"

Mengerti dengan maksud Ino untuk cepat. Hinata memegangi lengan Ino dan membantunya berjalan menuju ruang ganti

Sesampainya di ruang ganti, Ino segera membuka isi tasnya yang terletak di atas meja rias "ketemu!" Ino luar biasa senang saat menemukan sebuah buku kecil dari tasnya. Hinata yang disana hanya menatap bingung

"siaalll... aku tidak bisa mengirimkan journal ini ke Sasuke"

"Ino... apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

...

Ciiiiiiiiiiittttt

Sasuke mengerem setelah melaju dengan sangat cepatnya. Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan memarkir mobilnya sembarang di depan pintu lobby perusahaan Uchiha. Tampak Izumo sudah menanti kehadirannya di dekat resepsionis

"Uchiha-san"

"dimana Mifune-san?"

"di ruang pertemuan, beliau sudah menunggu selama 10 menit"

Sasuke melesat secepat mungkin meninggalkan Izumo yang jauh teringgal di belakang

Klekk

'huh.. huh..'

Sasuke menarik nafas sejenak

"maafkan atas keterlambatanku Mifune-san" Sasuke membungkuk, namun wajah Mifune tak berubah, masih datar menatap Sasuke

Mifune diam dan membiarkan Uchiha bungsu itu terus dalam keadaan membungkuk

"kau orang yang sibuk, Uchiha-san?" ujarnya dingin

Sasuke kembali berdiri tegak. Dilihatnya mata kelabu yang menatapnya tajam. Jika kondisi biasa, Sasuke juga akan membalas dengan deathglare miliknya yang berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih sadis, tapi tidak untuk kondisi ini. Ia tahu hanya akan ada jalan kematian jika kini ia melakukannya

"maaf sebelumnya ada yang perlu saya jelaskan terlebih dahulu..."

"tidak enak mengobrol jika kau berdiri. Sebaiknya duduk saja" lagi-lagi Mifune berkata dengan dinginnya

Sasuke harus menahan kesabarannya karena kalimatnya dipotong dengan sengaja. Sasuke memilih duduk di kursi di depan Mifune

"wah sepertinya sudah lewat dari waktu yang di janjikan" Mifune memasang tampang terkejut saat melihat jam tangannya "maaf aku harus pergi, Uchiha-san. Walaupun begini-begini, aku juga orang yang sibuk"

Luapan api kebencian berkoar-koar di balik punggung Sasuke. Bisa-bisanya ia dipermainkan oleh kakek-kakek yang kerutan di bawah matanya lebih banyak dari Itachi tersebut

"ta,tapi Mifune-san"

Klekk

Pintu dibuka oleh seseorang yang kehadirannya secara tiba-tiba di ruangan itu membuat Mifune maupun Sasuke terkejut dibuatnya

"a,anoo... apakah anda Mifune-san?" tanyanya ragu

"betul ada apa?"

"sebelum anda pergi... bi-bisa tolong untuk mengklarisifikasi sebentar jadwal yang sudah di janjikan dengan Uchiha-san"

Hinata—gadis itu menyodorkan sebuah journal hitam kepada Mifune. Mifune melihat isinya yang tertulis jadwal dirinya dan Sasuke harusnya pada esok hari pukul 13.00. Alis Mifune bertaut. Dikeluarkannya handphonenya dari balik jas, tampak ia menekan tombol dan sedang menghubungi seseorang

Sementara itu Sasuke masih menatap bingung dengan gadis aneh yang baru dijumpainya ini. Merasa diperhatikan, Hinata menjadi malu namun segera diucapkannya kata pelan sehingga hanya Sasuke yang bisa mendengar saat itu

"Ino yang menyuruhku"

Sasuke pun mengerti akan kondisi yang sebenarnya terjadi disini

"uhem..." Mifune berdehem pelan "bagaimana pun juga sepertinya ada kekeliruan disini dan aku harus minta maaf karena pihakku yang membuat kecerobohan seperti ini"

Sasuke dan Hinata kompak tersenyum lega

"Uchiha-san, maafkan aku mengganggu waktumu. Kita masih bisa membicarakan kontrak esok hari sesuai jadwal sebenarnya"

"tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih Mifune-san"

Mifune mengangguk dan kini ia beralih ke Hinata yang masih berdiri di depan pintu menghalangi jalan keluar. Menyadari hal itu Hinata segera menyingkir memberi jalan

Mifune tertawa melihat tingkah Hinata

"siapa namamu?"

"Hi,Hinata... Hyuuga Hinata"

"apakah kau sekretarisnya Uchiha-san?"

Baik Mifune maupun Sasuke sama-sama diam menanti jawaban dari Hinata

"betul, Mifune-san"

"jangan terlalu canggung seperti itu. Terima kasih karena sudah menjelaskan semuanya" Mifune melempar senyum

Sasuke dan Mifune masih berbincang-bincang sambil mengantar Mifune menuju lobby. Hinata berjalan di belakang mengikuti keduanya

"baiklah, Uchiha-san, Hyuuga-san, aku pergi dulu"

Sasuke dan Hinata membungkuk memberi hormat. Setelah mobil yang membawa mifune keluar dari area kantor, akhirnya semuanya bisa bernafas lega kembali

"Uchiha-san belum saatnya anda merasa tenang. Anda harus segera menandatangani semua berkas perusahaan Yugito" Izumo menarik tangan Sasuke membawanya ke ruang kerja sang direktur muda tersebut

"hei kau juga kemari. Bantu aku"

Hinata melihat ke belakang dan tidak ada siapapun, berarti yang dimaksud 'kau' oleh pemuda pantat ayam itu adalah dirinya

"aku?" tanya Hinata memastikan

"tentu saja kau. Ino yang menyuruhmu kemari kan?"

Hinata mengangguk

"kalau begitu cepat bantu aku"

Walaupun tidak terlalu mengerti maksud Sasuke, tapi Hinata mengikuti Sasuke

Kini Sasuke duduk dengan berkas segunung di hadapannya

"apa kau tidak salah tertukar mengambilnya dengan catatan pengeluaran uang belanja kaasan?" tanya Sasuke sakratis

"tentu saja tidak, yang ku tahu catatan pengeluaran uang belanja milik nyonya mikoto sudah dibakarnya habis diam-diam dari direktur Uchiha. Jangan banyak mengeluh, mulai saja dulu dengan memisahkannya yang mana terpenting"

"kau bilang tadi batas waktunya sampai kapan?"

"nanti malam"

"kau ingin membunuhku, huh?"

"ya seandainya bisa. Tapi kali ini anda harus menyelesaikan dulu masalah yang anda buat sendiri karena sering menelantarkan pekerjaan sehingga menumpuk seperti ini"

"anoo... apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"kalau begitu mulailah dengan memisahkan berkas ini sesuai urutannya"

"eh"

"Uchiha-san, kau tidak sebaiknya..."

"b,baiklah aku akan membantu" Hinata meletakan tasnya di atas meja dan mulai mengambil berkas-berkas, memeriksa, dan menyusunnya. Izumo juga turut membantu

Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa saat ini Uchiha Sasuke sedang tersenyum, lebih tepatnya sebuah sengiran

...

"huh akhirnya semuanya bisa segera dikirim. Terima kasih Hinata-san sudah banyak membantu" ucap Izumo

"ah sama-sama, aku juga merasa senang bisa membantu"

Semua staf pegawai yang ada disana juga turut berterima kasih atas tertolongnya mereka oleh bantuan Hinata yang cekatan dan teliti

"sangat berbeda dengan seseorang" Izumo melirik Sasuke yang masih dengan wajah kelelahan seperti habis melakukan pekerjaan luar biasa berat

Beberapa staf tampak menahan tawa dan Hinata hanya tersenyum. Sebelah alis Sasuke naik karena merasa dirinya disindir perlahan

"ehem" Sasuke berdehem pelan "bagaimanapun juga kuakui kinerjamu tadi sangat bagus. Kurasa Ino juga sudah menemukan orang yang tepat"

Hinata memandangi Sasuke dengan bingung

"namamu Hinata bukan? Kau kuterima menjadi sekretarisku"

.

To be continue...

.

* * *

Hallooooo reader... :D  
terima kasih sudah membaca fanfiction karya pertamaku  
awalnya grogi antara mau upload atau nggak =.=  
tapi dengan modal pd dan nekad akhirnya ku upload juga loh  
hahahahahahahah *tawa nista*

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya pasaran dan typo bertebaran disana-sini  
Oh ya, Sasuke disini tipenya cool dan pokoknya perfect tapi namanya ada unsur humor, maka Sasuke dibuat terkadang bertingkah konyol jika berhadapan dengan orang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya, seperti Ino dan Sai tentunya.  
Kalau soal romancenya belum terlihat, itu memang sengaja ditunda biar reader nambah greget *ditendang reader  
yang jelas aku mau nampilin unsur friendshipnya dulu di chapter 1 ini

Mind to review?


	2. Job Application

"ehem" Sasuke berdehem pelan "bagaimanapun juga kuakui kinerjamu tadi sangat bagus. Kurasa Ino juga sudah menemukan orang yang tepat"

Hinata memandangi Sasuke dengan bingung

"namamu Hinata bukan? Kau kuterima menjadi sekretarisku"

* * *

**My Asisstant**

**By Yori Fujisaki**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship/Drama/Humor**

**Hope to Enjoy it **

**Chapter 2: Job Application**

* * *

"Se,sekretaris?" Hinata membeo

"Ya, sekretaris pribadiku." Tegas Sasuke sekali lagi

"Tu,tunggu dulu Uchiha-san, kita tidak bisa langsung memutuskan begitu saja. Kita harus menerima keputusan dari ketua." Potong Izumo

"Bagiku sekarang terserah siapa saja tapi lebih cepat lebih baik sebelum aku mengulang kekacauan seperti ini lagi."

"Betul tapi..."

"Anoo... sepertinya ada salah paham disini,"

Semua mata mengarah kepada Hinata

"A,aku disini memang karena diminta Ino, tapi aku hanya membantu... bukan untuk menjadi sekretaris pengganti."

"Jadi kau ini siapa?"

"Maaf telat menjelaskannya tapi sejak tadi kurasa tidak ada waktu yang pas."

Hinata mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya

_**-flasback-**_

"Ino... apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Hinata cemas melihat sahabatnya yang tengah gusar itu.

Aquamarine itu tampak cerah kembali ketika menyadari Hinata yang juga masih berada di ruangan tersebut, sosok Hinata yang kini berada di depannya tampak seperti malaikat penolong. Ino menempelkan telapak tangannya menjadi satu di depan wajahnya.

"Hinata, ini adalah permohonanku seumur hidup kepadamu. Bisakah kau menolongku sekali ini saja?"

"A,aku pasti membantu jika aku bisa."

"Sebetulnya atasan tempatku bekerja dulu sebagai sekretaris sedang mengalami masalah. Aku merasa harus turut bertanggung jawab. Dan journal ini satu-satunya yang mungkin bisa membantunya."

"Sebetulnya apa isi journal ini?"

"Ini journal semua jadwal Sasuke-kun yang aku atur dulu. Mungkin karena kebiasaan, tanpa sadar aku masih membawa journal ini kemana pun" Ino terkekeh "sekarang tidak banyak waktu lagi. Kau bisa membantuku mengantarnya ke tempat Sasuke di kantor Uchiha?"

"Baiklah, serahkan saja padaku. Akan segera kuantarkan."

"Terima kasih Hinata," Ino tersenyum senang "Oh ya, tolong tunjukkan jadwal yang tertulis di halaman yang dilipat ini kepada kakek-kakek bernama Mifune. Biar dia mengerti bahwa ada kesalahan dengan jadwalnya."

"Aku mengerti, aku pergi dulu, Ino."

_**-end flashback-**_

"Jadi kau hanya teman Ino yang kebetulan berada disana dan membantu Ino?" Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan pandangan meneliti

"Maaf sepertinya aku telah membuat kesalahpahaman." Hinata membungkuk

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-san, justru kami yang harus minta maaf karena merepotkan anda sampai sejauh ini. Kami salah paham karena mengiramu sebagai calon sekretaris yang di rekomendasikan Ino"

"Tapi sekarang sudah malam, bahaya jika pulang sendiri... bagaimana kalau Uchiha-san saja yang mengantar anda pulang?"

"Apa?!" Sasuke tidak setuju mendengar ide Izumo tersebut

"Ti,tidak perlu repot, aku bisa memesan taksi." tolak Hinata dengan lembut

"Tidak apa-apa, anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan permohonan maaf kami karena sudah merepotkan anda."

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang mengantarkannya, Izumo." ketus Sasuke

"Uchiha-san anda masih ingat masalah hari ini terjadi karena ulah siapa? Bagimana nasib perusahaan Uchiha mendatang jika memiliki direktur yang tak tahu balas budi seperti ini? hiks" Izumo berlagak sedih

TUING

Satu kedutan muncul di jidat Sasuke

"Baiklah aku ambil mobilnya, kau tunggu di depan lobby." ujar Sasuke kepada Hinata

Izumo hanya melempar sengiran

...

Mobil hitam itu berhenti di depan Hinata. Hinata membuka pintu dan duduk di bangku sebelah pengemudi. Agak canggung memang menumpang dengan seseorang yang baru saja ia kenal

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"di blok 5"

Sasuke menginjak pedal gas. Mobil hitam sport itu melaju dengan cepat. Selama perjalanan belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Merasa tak tahan, akhirnya Sasuke duluan yang memulai.

"jadi betul kau temannya Ino?"

"I,iya... aku temannya Ino sewaktu SMA."

"Ino banyak mengenalkanku dengan teman perempuannya, tapi aku belum pernah melihatmu."

"Mungkin karena kami berpisah sewaktu kuliah" sejenak suasana kembali hening "Ng.. boleh aku bertanya Uchiha-san?"

"Panggil saja aku Sasuke. Ada apa?"

"Ng... Sasuke-kun, bukankah betul atasannya Ino?"

Sasuke merasa janggal dengan kalimat Hinata barusan, pertama sudah jelas Hinata mengetahui jawabannya bahwa ia memang atasannya Ino, tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Kedua, Sasuke menyuruhnya hanya memanggil 'Sasuke' bukannya 'Sasuke-kun'

"hn,"

"Tadi baru pertama kalinya aku melihat Ino secemas itu... sepertinya Ino sangat peduli dengan Sasuke-kun. Apakah hubungan kalian betul-betul akrab?"

Sasuke tertawa "Ino itu sahabatku sejak kecil, orangtua kami saling mengenal. Tapi saat masuk SMP, aku pindah ke Amerika. Kami bertemu kembali saat aku pulang ke Jepang untuk meneruskan perusahaan ayahku. Dan aku sendiri yang meminta Ino menjadi sekretarisku karena ia orang yang kupercaya."

Hinata tertawa pelan "apakah itu cerita tentang cinta pertama?"

Pertanyaan Hinata sukses hampir membuat Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak andai saja jika ia tidak ingat mati karena posisinya masih mengendarai

"Cinta pertamaku dengan gadis pemarah dan penindas itu? Aku bukan Sai yang jatuh cinta kepada Ino." ejek Sasuke

"Sai?"

"Iya, Sai. Kau ingat nama pengantin pria yang menikah dengan Ino tadi?"

Hinata mengangguk

"Dia Sai, sepupuku, yang menyukai Ino sejak kecil. Sebetulnya kami bertiga adalah teman sepermainan."

Hinata ber-oh-ria

Lama keduanya saling mengobrol selama perjalanan. Sesekali Sasuke menoleh kepada Hinata namun masih tetap fokus memperhatikan jalan.

"Sasuke-kun stop di depan"

Mobil Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah rumah dengan aksen khas Jepang "jadi ini rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil memperhatikan rumah yang tampak sederhana namun luas itu.

Hinata mengangguk "Te,terima kasih Sasuke-kun atas tumpangannya."

Sebelum Hinata keluar sepenuhnya dari dalam mobil, Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan menghentikan gerakan sang empunya.

"Oh ya, siapa namamu tadi?"

Cakep-cakep ternyata Sasuke-kun itu pikun juga ya, batin Hinata

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Ya, Hinata..." Sasuke menyeringai "pikirkan lagi tawaranku. Aku serius saat mengatakan 'kau kuterima menjadi sekretarisku'."

...

'Kau kuterima menjadi sekretarisku.'

Kalimat itu terus berputar berulang-ulang kali di pikiran Hinata. Gadis itu membayangkan lagi sosok pemuda dengan style rambut mencuat ke belakang, walaupun terlihat arogan namun di sisi lain terlihat manis juga.

'Apa-apaan sih Sasuke-kun itu... kenapa dia masih menanyakan hal itu? Apalagi tadi mukanya dicakep-cakepin gitu pake senyum sok manis lagi. Apa dia tahu aku mati-matian menahan blushing?'

Hinata sadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, berharap bisa membuang pikiran aneh yang hinggap di kepalanya. Tampaknya seharian ini betul-betul membuatnya lelah.

Hinata merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur bermotif lavender sambil memeluk boneka ayam pemberian dari kakak sepupunya, Neji, pada ulang tahun Hinata ke 17. Kenapa ayam? Itu juga misteri yang sampai sekarang Hinata juga tidak tahu alasannya.

Iris Amethyst itu masih sibuk memandangi langit-langit kamar sampai suara ringtone handphone menyadarkannya. Hinata mengambil handphone berwarna putih yang terletak di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidurnya.

'Ino Calling'

Hinata segera menekan tombol hijau lalu mendekatkan handphone ke telinganya.

"Halo Ino-chan?"

"Ah Hinata-chan... sekarang kau dimana?"

"Aku sudah di rumah"

"Maaf ya aku baru sempat menelponmu sekarang. Sehari an ini aku betul-betul sibuk."

"Tidak apa-apa Ino-chan, aku mengerti pasti sangat sibuk menjadi pengantin baru."

"Hinata-chan jangan menggodaku..." keduanya tertawa "Oh ya, soal jurnal yang tadi... apa sudah kau sampaikan ke Sasuke?"

"iya aku sudah menyampaikannya"

"lalu bagaimana... apakah kau bisa meyakinkan Mifune dengan jurnal itu?"

"Mifune mengecek lagi jadwal itu, dan memang betul ada kesalahan. Untunglah hubungan Sasuke-kun dan Mifune-san baik-baik saja"

"syukurlah..." Ino mendesah lega "terima kasih Hinata-chan, ini semua berkat bantuanmu"

"sama-sama Ino-chan"

"lalu apakah bocah pantat ayam itu berterima kasih juga padamu?"

"Ya, Sasuke-kun juga yang mengantarku pulang."

"mengantarmu pulang? Dia bukan tipe yang bersedia melakukan hal itu jika bukan karena dipaksa atau mempunyai maksud tertentu."

"haha memang benar Izumo-san yang memintanya. Tapi berhubungan dengan maksud tertentu... sebenarnya tadi Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku"

"apa?! Jangan bilang pria itu menggodamu?!"

"bu,bukan seperti itu... sebenarnya..."

...

"Senang berbisnis denganmu, Uchiha-san. Aku akan segera menjadi pemegang saham di perusahaanmu."

"Terima kasih Mifune-san."

Setelah menandatangani kontrak, keduanya saling berjabat tangan. Selang beberapa menit akhirnya Mifune keluar dari ruang kerja sang direktur muda. Sasuke duduk kembali di kursinya sambil melonggarkan dasi.

"huh, seharusnya ku ikuti saja jejak Itachi yang memilih lepas tangan dari perusahaan ini. Tak kusangka mengurus perusahaan itu sangat merepotkan"

"jangan berbicara seperti itu Uchiha-san. Anda sudah bekerja sangat baik tadi" Izumo masuk ke ruang kerja Sasuke

"ya lebih baik lagi jika aku mempunyai seorang sekretaris di sini"

"mengenai sekretaris... aku sudah mendiskusikannya dengan ketua, beliau setuju jika kita segera membuka lowongan pekerjaan."

"hn, padahal tak perlu repot lagi jika semalam kita memaksa gadis berambut indigo itu"

"Hinata-san maksud anda?"

"ya itu namanya"

Izumo sweatdrop

"sejak semalam aku sudah curiga... kenapa anda memaksa Hinata-san untuk menjadi sekretaris? ataukah ada alasan lain..."

"jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Aku hanya menilainya dia gadis yang lugu dan kompeten, dia hampir memenuhi kriteria sekretarisku"

Izumo mendengus "lalu memangnya kriteria sekretaris seperti apa yang anda inginkan?"

Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak.

"mudah diperintah, jus tomat buatannya enak, dan yang jelas bukan tipe cerewet seperti Ino"

Untuk pertama kalinya Izumo menyetujui kalimat Sasuke yang mengatakan 'mengurus perusahaan itu sangat merepotkan'. Apalagi jika mempunyai atasan yang seperti ini.

"baiklah, aku segera membuat iklan dan menyiapkan wawancara"

...

Dibuka lowongan kerja untuk menjadi sekretaris di Uchiha Corp

Wanita. Usia 20-25 tahun

"hm jadi dia sudah membuka lowongan pekerjaan"

Aquamarine itu tampak menelusuri baris iklan yang terpajang di koran.

"Oh ya, soal yang kau bicarakan di telpon dua hari yang lalu, memang betul dia mengatakan itu padamu?"

Hinata mengangguk sambil menyeruput lemon tea pesananya. Ya keduanya memang berjanji bertemu di cafe langganan mereka setelah dua hari lalu memutuskan saluran komunikasi d handphone, tentu saja Ino yang memaksa Hinata agar bisa mendengar cerita lebih detail mengenai kejadian waktu itu.

"Dari dulu dia tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja memaksakan keinginannya"

"lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

"aku?"

"Ya, kau tidak mau mempertimbangkannya? Walaupun memaksa tapi tawarannya itu ada baiknya juga."

"Haha kurasa aku tidak cocok Ino-chan"

"ayolah tak ada salahnya mencoba

...

Memikirkan perkataan Ino tadi memang ada benarnya 'Tak ada salahnya mencoba', dan bukannya dalam pikiran Hinata sama sekali tidak terlintas niat untuk mencoba, hanya saja saat ini Hinata ingin merundingkannya terlebih dahulu dengan sang ayah tercinta.

Hinata berniat mencari ayahnya dan Hinata tahu harus mencari kemana pada jam seperti ini. Ruang keluarga.

Betul dugaan Hinata, karena sosok pemimpin keluarga Hyuuga itu tengah duduk asik di sofa dengan menonton acara favoritnya.

"tousan..." panggil Hinata

Menyadari kedatangan putrinya, Hiashi menggeser posisi duduknya dan memberi tanda agar Hinata juga ikut duduk di sofa.

"ada apa Hime?" tanya Hiashi

"Anoo tousan... ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Ng..."

Hiashi menjawab putri sulungnya tapi matanya masih tetap terfokus pada layar kaca televisi. Bagaimanapun juga itu Hiashi tidak mau melewatkan momen saat Ronaldo mulai menggiring bola menuju gawang lawan.

"Ng... ano... aku..."

"Ng..."

"Aku... aku ingin bekerja."

"Be,bekerja?" Hiashi bertanya ulang "kenapa tiba-tiba sayang?"

"Bukan tiba-tiba tousan, sebetulnya aku sudah memikirkannya sejak dulu."

"Tapi sayang... sesuai tradisi, semua wanita dari keluarga Hyuuga itu adalah ibu rumah tangga."

"Aku hanya merasa jenuh selalu di rumah. Setelah menyelesaikan kuliah 2 tahun terakhir ini yang kulakukan cuma bersantai di rumah dan menghabiskan uang tousan untuk berbelanja di mall. Aku juga ingin jadi putri yang bisa membanggakan tousan"

Ya sepertinya Hinata tahu persis bagaimana cara menaklukan hati ayahnya. Dan kini Hiashi nampak tertegun mendengar penjelasan Hinata.

"Tak kusangka putri kecil tousan yang dulu masih ngompol ternyata sudah berpikiran dewasa seperti ini. Baiklah Hime, tousan akan mencarikanmu pekerjaan di tempat kerja teman tousan."

"Tidak perlu tousan."

"Kenapa?"

"Ng... sebetulnya aku sudah menemukan pekerjaan yang pas"

...

"Apakah anda yakin tidak mau mewawancarinya langsung?"

"Tidak perlu, aku percayakan padamu Izumo"

Izumo menyerah dengan tingkah bossnya yang satu ini "Baiklah."

Hari ini kantor Uchiha sedang dipadati oleh wanita muda yang mengajukan lamaran kerja untuk tes wawancara. Bukannya ingin sombong tapi Sasuke tidak ingin memicu lebih banyak keributan jika sosoknya tampil di antara wanita-wanita tersebut. Sasuke masih sayang dengan telinganya untuk tidak mendengar jeritan histeris itu. Oke mungkin Sasuke sedikit narsis. Yah lebih baik Uchiha bungsu itu memilih berjalan-jalan singkat di kantornya sambil mengecek kerjaan bawahannya.

Sasuke berada di pusat keamanan cctv sampai seorang staf petugas keamanan memanggilnya.

"Ano... Uchiha-san, apakah dia gadis yang waktu itu membantu kita?"

Staf petugas keamanan itu menunjuk ke layar monitor dari cctv. Mata Sasuke membulat begitu menyadari bahwa gadis itu memang Hinata.

"Kenapa dia berada disana? Apakah dia juga mau ikut tes wawancara? Lihat Uchiha-san, sebentar lagi gilirannya."

"..."

Petugas keamanan itu menoleh ke belakang dan tidak mendapati lagi keberadaan sang direktur yang telah hilang entah kemana

"Jadi kau sudah mempunyai pengalaman yang cukup banyak?"

"Ya, saya juga sempat bekerja sebagai sekretaris sebelumya."

Klek

Sasuke memasuki ruangan dengan melewati pintu samping

"Uchiha-san, apa apa?" tanya Izumo bingung

"Kau istirahat saja, biar aku yang urus ini."

"Tapi..."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa" Sasuke menuntun Izumo keluar ruangan lalu menutup pintu. Sasuke duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya di tempati Izumo.

" sampai mana tadi?"

"ng... saya sempat bekerja sebagai sekretaris di..."

"Oke cukup, kami mengerti. Terima kasih banyak."

Wanita setengah baya itu kebingungan sebelum akhirnya memilih keluar juga dari ruangan itu.

Klek

Pintu yang ditutup tadi kembali terbuka dan sekarang memunculkan sosok mungil berbalut blazer biru tua serta rok hitam sedikit di atas lutut, tidak lupa heel yang mempercantik kaki jenjangnya. Sederhana namun cantik, Sasuke memuji dalam hati.

"Silahkan duduk" Sasuke mempersilahkan. Hinata mengikuti apa yang disuruh.

"Namamu... Hyuuga Hinata" baca Sasuke di lembar pengajuan lamaran Hinata.

"Baiklah Hyuuga-san, jawab saja semua pertanyaanku tanpa bertanya balik"

"Baik"

"Berapa usiamu?"

"23 tahun"

"Hm kita sama.

"Status?"

"Single"

Tak terlalu jelas tapi Hinata bisa menangkap Sasuke sedang menahan tawa, sedikit rona merah menghiasi pipi Hinata. Ok Hinata memang masih jomblo di usia yang seperti ini ,tapi bukan berarti untuk ditertawakan orang lain.

"Lebih suka ayam atau zombie?

"Eh?"

"Pilih saja"

"Ayam"

" Tsundere atau dandere?"

"Dandere"

Hanya perasaan Hinata sajakah atau memang pertanyaan Sasuke out of topic dan semakin menyimpang.

"Kopi atau jus tomat?"

"ku,kupikir jus tomat lebih sehat"

"baiklah wawancara selesai"

"selesai?"

"ya, selesai... memangnya ada yang perlu kutanyakan lagi?"

"ta,tapi..."

"masih banyak lagi orang yang harus kuwawancarai, aku tidak bisa membuang banyak waktu hanya untukmu saja. Ku harap kau mengerti." Sasuke melempar senyum "Oke, next."

Hinata dibuat tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

...

Hinata masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi tadi siang di tempat wawancara. Bisa-bisanya Sasuke mempermainkannya di saat ia serius ingin melamar pekerjaan. Gerutuan pelan terus keluar dari bibirnya yang mungil. Melihat tingkah kelakuan onee-sannya yang mencuri piring sambil komat-kamit, Hanabi menatap bingung.

"Hinata-neesan tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah Hanabi-chan... tidak apa-apa kok, neesan cuma sedikit kesal seharian ini"

Hanabi ingin lebih bertanya lagi namun getaran dari ponsel Hinata di atas meja menghentikannya "Neesan, ada email masuk tuh."

Hinata mengelap tangannya sebelum memegang poselnya dan membuka isi email.

From: Uchiha_Corp

'Kau kuterima menjadi sekretarisku. Besok datang ke kantor jam 9"

Mata Hinata hampir copot dari rongganya setelah membaca email singkat dan padat itu. Dua ujung bibirnya melengkung ke atas membentuk senyuman terindah yang pernah ia miliki. Oke lupakan semua gerutuan yang sudah Hinata lontarkan tadi, sekarang Hinata lebih ingin memuji style rambut Sasuke yang aneh tapi lumayan cool itu.

"kenapa neesan?"

"Hanabi-chan... besok aku mulai bekerja"

.

To be Continue...

.

* * *

Yosh! Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga  
terima kasih buat reader yang telah selesai membaca chap ini  
setelah baca review kemarin, saya sangat terharu hehe  
karena semuanya memberikan kesan positif  
ngetik kelanjutan fic juga jadi semakin semangat  
karena terlalu semangatnya juga membiarkan jari yang bergerak duluan sebelum berpikir  
akhirnya saya malah membuat Sasuke-kun senista ini hohoho *ditendang fans Sasu

Oh ya, untuk sedikit catatan  
pada masa (?) jabatan Ino sebagai sekretaris  
Ino lebih sering bersikap semena-mena  
makanya memberikan dendam tersendiri bagi Sasuke  
tapi Sasuke tidak berkutik memprotes karena memang pekerjaannya  
berjalan lancar berkat bantuan Ino  
di kantor atau dalam keadaan formal, Ino memang memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilan 'Uchiha-san' tapi kalau kesehariannya tetap manggil 'Sasuke'

Thanks to:

RisufuyaYUI, bluerose, Moku-Chan, Hinachan, FP GUDANG FANFIC SasuHina-Indo, keiKo-buu89,  
Yafa mut, Dewi Natalia, uliiiiii, Anne Garbo, , Aisanoyuri, n, krystaljung

Mind to Review? :)


End file.
